Shadows Unto Dusk- Bonnie's Tale FINAL MIX
by EmpatheticallyInsane
Summary: Bonnie is found in late 2017 by some old dude, and Bonnie decides to get out, only to be thrown into... a friendship? This is 1 part of a several part series, following the story from the eyes of each animatronic, in a fashion similar to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. FINAL MIX may or may not belong to Disney and Square Enix...
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_** "Where's that damn screwdriver?" The old man looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it, and I felt as though I was frozen. I was afraid. I felt so cold, it almost hurt. "Aha! There you are! Now, back to work." The phone rings. "Now what, more girl scout cookies?" He left the room. I had a sudden urge to get out of there. I manage to pick my heavy body off the floor. I felt so sick. I hobble around a corner, and I see a light. A door to the outside. I see a small fuse-like object. "Could be Important." I picked it up,and held it tightly in my hand.. "What the hell?" The man has returned. He begins shuffling around, trying to find me. I run through the door. It's so bright. White was all around me, a color that almost made it impossible to see. I stumble for a moment before I realize... It's so cold. I feel my servos begin to lock up. "I'm going to die out here…. All alone…" was all I could whisper to myself before I collapsed in the snow.


	2. The Girl

**_The Girl_**

"Hey Ellie, unscrew that panel on its chest." This man seemed much different than the other, he was a very kind and generous man. "Ok Dad." The girl, Ellie, was about 12 or 13. She removed a panel on my chest, exposing a heavily damaged fuse. "Now pop that one out and put this one in." She looked at him in a very confused manner. "But Daddy, where did you find this?" He looked puzzled. "Why, that thing there had it, holding it in its hand." She pried the old fuse out with the screwdriver, and put in the one I had. A perfect fit. She tightened the panel back in place, and stood back. She stood on awe as I began to stand. "Well I'll be! He works Ellie!" She jumped up and down with excitement. "Awesome!" I tried so hard to speak, but it seemed as though some supernatural entity was keeping me quiet. "Well, I'm going to go and watch the game, you gonna come?" She looked at him. "No thanks Dad, I'm going to look at him some more. "Okay, just don't stay up too late." She smiled. "Kay." The man left the room, leaving just Ellie and me. "Wow, a real working robot! And to think I found him right outside, buried in the snow! It must have been cold out there, huh bunny?" She seemed a little upset when I didn't respond. "Well fine, don't talk." She turned away and left, and I began to sleep.


	3. The Dream

**_The Dream_**

As I slept, I began to dream. I remembered my friends, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy, and I felt uneasy. I began to question myself. Who am I? I wondered. Where am I? What is my purpose here? Why am I stuck in this scrap of a body? Why do I exist? I then realized. "I have to find my friends", I thought to myself, "but how?" I felt nothing but cold for what seemed like hours, until suddenly, "Hey, can you hear me?" It was Ellie. I was jolted awake, and the sudden flinching startled her. I looked at her.. "C-can you really understand me?" I nod. "How?" I, in a scratchy, semi-distorted voice, said only: "Fear." She seemed to be unsettled by this. "You're scared?" I nodded. "Of me?" I looked down. "No. Of being alone again." I finally felt like I had someone to talk to. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "Freddy's." That was all I could remember. "Huh… what's your name?" I felt my face tighten. "D-do you promise not to laugh?" She waved away the question. "What? Of course not!" She looked at me intently. "Okay. It's…um... it's Bonnie." I looked at her, only to see her grinning at me. "Bonnie? Seriously? That's a girl's name!" She began to laugh uncontrollably. "Hey, I didn't get to pick it!" We look at each other, then both started laughing. My voice sounded like tin scraping concrete, but we didn't care, we became great friends. "Come here Bonnie, I've got something for you." She removed my mask, and tightened my voice box. "Try talking now!" I thought of something to say, and then it came to me. "Thank you Ellie." My voice sounded brand new.


	4. Friendship

**_Friendship_**

We had kept my sentience a secret for about a month, forging a powerful bond, but it took a turn for the worst on December 14, 2017. I remember this day incredibly well, and I wish I didn't. I wish I could forget. It was going so well, we were hanging out in the usual spot, talking about guitars, when her dad busts in. "Ellie, time for.. HOLY HELL! Ellie! Get the hell away from it!" "No, dad, you don't understand!" He picks her up and sets her aside. "Shut up and move!" Kellie reluctantly did what she was told. The man, whose name was Greg Dean, grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at my face. I froze. Ellie jumped in front of me to shield me, but I was more worried about her. I grabbed her and flung her behind me, just as the gun went off. Pellets pierced all over me, but that didn't matter. Ellie was safe. Or was she? I hear her sobbing. I turn to check on her. I had broken her arm. "You sonnova bitch!" he screamed, "you'll pay for that!" He lunged at me, and hit me in the face with the butt of the gun. He grabbed Ellie, and ran out, presumably to the hospital. I hear a door slam. I couldn't move. Greg came in, and chained me to the wall. There was nothing I could do, my body was frozen with fear. "Here's what's gonna happen, rabbit. I'm going to make you pay for hurting my daughter. I'm going to cut you to pieces, little by little, and I will make you suffer." he began to gather various tools to tear me apart. He grabs a particularly dull grinder, and begins pressing it to my leg. "Is this what you want, rabbit? Huh?" The pain was unbearable. "Stop, please!" The grinder cut through me, leaving jagged ridges. I screamed a shriek of pure pain and terror. "Now the next one!" He grabs a plasma torch, and began to melt away at my right knee. "Please! I was trying to protect her!" I pleaded, but he just kept at it. Soon, my right leg was beginning to come off. He grabbed a fireman's ax, and began to hack at me wherever it happened to hit. My face, my chest, my arms, it all was treated the same. "I don't want to die! Please don't do this!" Ellie runs in, clutching her arm. "Daddy! Let him go! He didn't mean to!" "Go back in there now!" He bellowed. She began tugging at his shirt, but he resumed chopping me. Somehow, tears began streaking down my face. "I want to be alive! I don't want my life to end now!" That seemed to have struck a nerve. He dropped the ax, and dropped to his knees. He looked at the floor. "Anything that wants to live that badly, whether it be living or not, deserves to live, I'm sorry for not realizing before." Ellie ran up and gave me a one armed hug. "I'm sorry." I said, and I faded into darkness once again.


	5. Not Done Yet

**_Not Done Yet..._**

It seemed like it was over for me. I was floating through darkness, cold as Ice. I felt alone... so alone... It was like a reoccurring nightmare. I let my death as a human being go a long time ago, and in turn, was able to gain full control over my new body. I realized that I couldn't give up just yet. I can't forget who I am. I realize I have someone I need to help... to look after… Ellie. I became surrounded in warmth, and I can see her reaching out to me in the distance. I reach for her. I grasp her hand. Darkness. But it wasn't cold, it was warm. "Bon-Bon? Come on, wake up please!" My eyes flutter open. My injuries were patched, and my limbs replaced. "Bonnie!" I was somehow slammed down by Ellie crashing down on me with a big hug. Both arms. How long had I been out? I glance at the calendar. February 12th, 2018. Nearly two months. I try to get up, but I stumble and fall on the floor instead.


	6. Reflection

Reflection

"Not used to your new parts yet, eh?" I suppose he was right, my balance was way out of whack. "Ellie says you've been having problems with your memories. Is that correct?" The Idea had shocked me."Well… I mean.. Uh, yes." I stammered. "Let's have a look." Figures, he shuts me down. He removed my mask, and begins tampering with my "brain". I fall into a deep sleep. This time, I wake up in what seems to be a pizza place. It's oddly familiar, but I don't recognize it, it's like a reoccurring dream. I hear something. I whirl around. 3 shadows. No, not shadows, apparitions. They too seemed familiar, but I couldn't place them. A loud hiss rang in my ears, causing me to collapse. I look up. Nothing but darkness. Another dream. I snap awake, but no one was there. The garage was…. Destroyed. There were holes in the walls, and what looks like blood splattered on the floor. In a panic, I call for Ellie. No response. I call out to Greg. No response. No sound. Just darkness. A wind brushes me, causing me to recoil due to the cold. I closed my eyes. I'm back in the pizzeria. I start to walk around the building. So familiar, but why? I step onto the stage. I see a guitar, and I pick it up. "This is mine, what is it doing here?" My head began to pulse with pain. I begin to see flashbacks. I see… me…. And 3 others. 2 on the stage, and a broken one behind the curtains. I reach for them, but I phase through them. "Freddy?" I call. Freddy, I wonder to myself, where'd I get that name? I felt a pull on my body. "Wake up Bonnie!" It's Ellie. I look her dead in the eyes. "I need to talk to Greg, it's about my memory."


	7. The Discovery

The discovery

"Well, at least you're starting to remember something." This was true, it was amazing to remember what little I had. "I need to find them." I pleaded. "Lets see what we can pull up." I followed him to his office. He searched up 'Freddy's Pizza'. There it was… it was trashed. "Well hell, what happened to it?" Greg asked. "I have no clue," I said, "But I need to find it." He snickered at me. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" There was the problem. How was I supposed to get there? "I can hide in the back of your truck." I said. "Yeah, right. And what if someone sees you?" He was right, what if I was seen? What would happen? "We can use a tarp, Daddy!" chimed Ellie. "Can't believe I didn't think of that, good job, Ellie!" Greg pulled his truck into the garage. I shakily climbed into the bed, throwing the tarp over me. We begin to move. It felt like hours passed before we stopped. I got out of the truck, and gazed at the place that was once my home. "Home." I said. Ellie and Greg traded glances. "Stay out here." I told them, and they nodded. I step through the door. So dusty. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, scattering dirt everywhere. The stage, where I once stood, was in ruin. Rotted boards and roles covered it. I see something red peeking out of the rubble. I bend down. My guitar, in perfect condition. "I'll be damned." I said. I continue on over to the cove. Empty. I turn and go behind the stage. Just some loose parts,nothing else. I head down the left hall. The office. I go inside. There is a note on the desk. It reads: "If anyone reads this, it's foxy. I've been taken to the junkyard, and I need help!"


	8. Foxy

Foxy

We sped over to the junkyard. "You there! What are you dumping off? Shit, now what? "Just some scrap, sir." replied Greg. "Uh-huh. Let me see." I freeze. The tarp is thrown off. "Huh, where'd you find a full blown robot?" "An auction in Plano, Texas." The junkyard worker scoffed and went back in his office. Now to find Foxy. For hours we searched, to no avail. I began to become depressed. "I found him!" It was Ellie. Sure enough, the animatronic fox was buried under a bunch of scrap. I used my beloved guitar as a pry bar, freeing foxy, but busting it. I sigh as they pull foxy out. I carry him into the truck, and place him in the bed. I climb in too, and we went back home. We tried and tried to wake him up, but it was useless. His whole body was rusted and busted, and his power cell removed. I had to return to… that place. I make my way through several alleys, trying to stay out of sight, but it didn't work. I almost ran over a young couple. "Watch where you're going, idiot! Oh hey! Nice costume! How'd you make that? It looks so real!" I told them I bought it from an animatronic auction, and they believed it, gawking as they left. "There it is…. The building where this adventure started." It looked the same as it did that day, albeit the lack of snow. I push open the door. Inside, I try to find another fuse. There. A box labeled 'robot junk' I peer inside. There it is, a new fuse. I try to leave, but the door is locked. "Thought you could escape, huh?" Mike? The old night guard? "You've been a bad boy, trying to escape like that." He lunged at me with a teeny tiny pocket knife. What was that going to do? He stabbed it into my chest. I snickered at him, pulled it out, shoved it into the lock, and broke it, both the lock,and the knife. I force the door open, and tossed the broken knife to him. "Take care." I said, and I walked out. Back at the garage, we replace Foxy's fuse, and powered him on. "Yar har me hearties! It be me! Cap'n Foxy! Have yee been Eatin' yer pizza?" the sound came not from Foxy, but from a small speaker. We put him in a small room by himself, in hope that he would wake.


	9. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

4 weeks have passed, and Foxy finally stirs. He picks himself up, and looks around. I walk in to check on him. "Foxy?" "Bonnie?" "Foxy!" "Bonnie!" We embraced for several minutes, interrupted by Ellie, who saw Foxy. "Oh? Who might this be?" "Foxy, meet Ellie, Ellie, meet Foxy." "Um.. h-h-h-helloo." "Hey there lassie, don't be afraid, I'm a friend." We all talked for a good 5 hours, until Foxy broke it up. "I have to go." is all he said. "Why? Stay with us!" "I can't be doing that Bonnie, you know what'll happen at midnight." "But where will you go?" "I'm gonna find Freddy." Foxy got up and went outside, disappearing from view. "I hope he'll be okay." Was all i could muster.


	10. Why?

_Why?_

I decided that Foxy's plan was suicidal. I sneak out at night and try to follow him. His tracks were hardly noticeable in the gloom, but I managed to follow him to the old Cinema. "Why would you come to a place like this?" I wondered aloud. I tried to open the door, but it seemed to be barricaded. I looked for a way in around back. Luckily, the storm cellar doors were unlocked, and those happened to connect to the basement. I entered inside, and gazed around at the dark, musty room. "Why a place like this?" I wonder again. I try to go up the concrete stairs, but the door at the top was locked tight. I hear the cellar doors slam shut. Oh god, who did that? I run to the doors. Barred. "Why?" I asked, "Why are you doing this? I've been through enough hell already!" No answer. I try to push the doors with all my might, but nothing happened. It was like they barred it with an array of steel bars. I had to find a way out. I spot a large vent in the wall. "Just the right size." I jerk the grate off, and crawled in. It was a surprisingly long tunnel, with few turns. It began to incline steeply, and seemed to be getting smaller. Finally, when it seemed I was going to get stuck, a vent opening. I peer through the grates, and I see an empty, seemingly secret, room. I press myself out of the vent, and look around. It's so dark, but I can make out the shadow of a figure. It's not Foxy. I approach them, and they blare a terrifying, blood curdling scream, and then, as quick as it happened, they disappear. On the opposite wall, there is another vent. "Another one? You've gotta be kidding me.


	11. The End?

The End?

I approach the end of the vent. I pry off the cover, albeit with difficulty. "Foxy." There he is, laying on the ground, being slowly sawn to pieces. The saws were connected to some sort of device, which utilized arms to do its bidding. I check Foxy. The saws had already severed half way through his body. I head over to the machine, and start pushing random buttons to try and help my dear friend, but it only made it worse. Several more saws began slowly moving towards him. Seemingly on instinct, i shoved him out of the way, but was forced to take his place. The pain was unbearable, but my friends were more important. Heh, who knew I'd get ripped to shreds to save my friends not once, but twice? Suddenly, a flash of light, then pitch black. I know it's the end now. The **true** end.


	12. Beginning of The End

*Green _Day- "Wake Me Up When September Ends" plays* ( watch?v=rdpBZ5_b48g)_

"Everything will be fine Bonnie... Trust in not only yourself... but also your friends... They Will always be there... for you. You will always be there for each other... No matter where you are..." That voice... I recognize it.

 _*Music Pauses*_

"Go forth Bonnie! Help your friends out!" I shoot up, my parts reassembled good as new. "They need me!" I head out toward the pizzeria.

 _*Music resumes at guitar solo*_

Have faith in others, even if they do not treat you the same way. This is what Bonnie's story has taught us...

If they are truly your friends, they will always be at your aid, be you in pain, or in suffering...

Just as you should for them...

That's my son...


End file.
